


Ouija Board

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Demons, Fire, Horror, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: This is a short story about what happens when five friends decide to play with an Ouija board.





	Ouija Board

"No!" 

"Come on, Jane. It will be fun" Seth encouraged.

It was a common friends night for the five teenagers. Jane, Clair, Nina, Seth, and Jensen, had all been friends since they were toddlers. It was a monthly event for them all to get together at one of there houses and have a night of fun. 

This month they were at Jane's and were trying to convince her to let them try out an Ouija board. 

"No, my parents would be furious if I tried to summon Satan in their house!"

"It's not Satan, Jane. just spirits. I doubt anything will happen anyway," Nina tried to persuade her friend. 

"Fine, but we stop with anything goes wrong" Jane agreed...reluctantly.

"YES!" Seth and Jensen jumped up, grabbed their bag, and dashed to the living room. By the time the girls caught up with them everything was set up. 

All the lights were turned off so the only source of light was a dozen candles that laid around the room, the board was placed between them and the atmosphere of the room sent chills up their spines. 

"Come on! Hurry up!" Jensen urged the others to join the circle. The boys were bouncing with excitement; like 5-year-olds on a sugar high.

"Calm down, we're coming," Clair laughed as she sat down beside Seth. Nina and Jane quickly following after her. 

"Okay now everyone touch the pointer," Seth instructed. 

Everyone was silent except for Jensen as he started ranting in some dead language, causing Nina and Clair to burst out laughing. 

"Really, Jensen? Like that's going to work" Nina giggled.

"Shut up. Who here actually researched this stuff?" 

Soon they were both in a heated argument, yelling just for the sake of yelling. 

"Stop!" Everyone fell silent as they looked towards the source of the noise, Jane. 

"What?" Jensen and Nina asked at once. 

"Did you hear that?" Her eyes were blown wide and face pale as a ghost.

"Stop joking around Jane, we all know this stupid board isn't going to work."

"No, I'm serious guys. It sounded like-" *crash!* Everyone Jumped and Seth let out a very girlish scream. 

"It's ok." Seth tried to calm the group down. "It's probably just the cat." 

"I don't have a cat!" Jane protested

"...Oh"

A gust of wind suddenly blew through the room causing all the candles to go out, leaving the room pitch black. 

"Lights! Someone get the lights!" Clair screamed.

Nina ran for the light switch and the room was filled with the artificial light. Everyone sighed in relief and Seth quickly let go of Jensen; who he had been hiding behind. 

"Okay, Jensen, hahaha, you got us. Now stop whatever this is." Nina spoke.

"I didn't do anything!" He protested. 

There was a thud and Jane was passed out on the floor.

"Oh my god, Jane!" Clair screamed and rushed to kneel next to Janes unconscious body as the others followed. 

"Wake up! come on wake up!" They all pleaded

Suddenly Janes body started to convulse, her skin growing hot to the touch like her body was burning from the inside out. Her eyes popped open and the four remaining friends fell back in shock, Janes' eyes were pitch black. 

"Fire!" Seth exclaimed

Looking around they all noticed that the house was going up in flames, if they didn't get out soon they would all die. Seth and Jensen tried to lift Janes body but it was no use, it was as if her body was made of cement. 

"Get out! Get out now!!" Jensen urged, grabbing Clair who was still staring at the flames. "We have to go now!" 

Running out of the burning house as lights broke and glass popped, they choked and sputtered from the smoke and heat. Guilt welled up in all their hearts as they left Janes body behind to burn. 

Finally, to safety outside the house, the four friends turned to look back at the house that would soon be ashes. They almost fainted at the sight before them though, there, standing in the doorway was Jane. Only she wasn't fully her, she stared at them, a knife clutched in her right hand, burning flames and ashes rolled off her skin like water, and her eyes...were black.


End file.
